3:00 AM
by Asagiri
Summary: ON HIATUS For Rukia 3 A.M. was an ungodly hour when absolutely nothing happened, the world just slept. However that belief changed when she met him and suddenly 3 A.M. became something more than just an hour of psychopaths. AU　Ulquiorra x Rukia x Ichigo
1. Ungodly Hour

Hello!（‐＾▽＾‐）

This is just a story that kept nagging me for some time now and so I wrote the first chapter of it. I don't think it'll be long (well, I did think that _The Frozen Whisper_ wouldn't be longer than 10 chapters…(-。－；) so who knows how this one will turn out in the end…) It'll be a simple story without any epic scenes, but I hope you'll like it! (・ω・)

**Disclaimer for this and following chapters: **Don't own Bleach. If I did, the storyline would be quite different…

Oh, and if someone asked, _The Frozen Whisper_ is my top priority, so don't worry! I am writing the next chapter! (*^-^)b

Read and enjoy!

* * *

**3:00 A.M.**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

Chapter 1

_Ungodly Hour_

_

* * *

_The bedroom was in complete darkness as the night was still reigning outside the windows and additionally the curtains were blocking the light of the street lamps. It wasn't a big room, just enough to fit a double bed, two small night tables, a desk with a chair, a narrow bookcase and there was still some space left so no one would trip over any furniture.

In the bed Rukia stirred in her sleep and soon her eyelids fluttered open. Groaning quietly in discontent, she rolled on her back and stared at the dark ceiling. Without looking at the clock she knew exactly what time it was.

3:00 A.M.

She didn't know why, but for few days now she was waking in the middle of the night and every time the clock on the night table showed that ungodly hour. And what worse – even if she tried, she couldn't return to sleep for she felt as wide-awake as if someone poured cold water on her.

But why? Was something going on with her? Was her organism changing somehow? Or maybe it was of mental nature?

Rukia didn't know. But to tell you the truth, she wasn't really worried about herself for she was young (turned 21 this year) and doubted she had any problems with health.

Only one thing about this all bothered her.

Why in hell _3:00 A.M._?

She sincerely believed the term 'ungodly hour' was originally invented to describe 3:00 A.M.. It could be used synonymously, honestly.

Because what kind of hour was 3:00 A.M. anyway? Was it 3:00 in the morning or 3:00 in the night? Neither sounded right. It was 2:00 in the night and 4:00 in the morning, yes, but what about 3:00? Because it is closer to dawn than dusk, let's take it as 3:00 in the morning, shall we?

Knowing she wouldn't be able to catch any sleep, Rukia sighed exasperatedly and gently pushing off the covers, she got up from the bed as quietly as possible, so she wouldn't wake up sleeping Ichigo.

She softly smiled at that carrot-top. They had met around two years ago thanks to Renji who was a friend of them both, and in a short time they had begun seeing each other just to become officially a couple soon after. Feeling they were right for each other, they had started living together (much to her brother's chagrin) and it would be the eighth month now since they moved into this house.

However she felt their relationship was slowly losing its flame… But it wasn't as if their love was withering, hell no! They were just proceeding to the next stage – more deep and mature relationship. Besides they didn't have as much time for each other as they had previously, both occupied with work and studies.

But she kind of missed that passionate glint in his eyes every time he had looked at her, when they hadn't been living together yet (she had been living in her family's mansion under the watchful eye of Byakuya-nii-sama). Ah, yes, that look made her knees go weak… Combined with his kind of predatory smirk, it had felt as if he had wanted to undress her with just his intense gaze.

She would have to think of something to arouse that flame again.

Rukia approached him and bending over, she softly kissed him on the forehead. She shook her head in amusement wondering why did she even bother being quiet – even if she was a little bit loud, she doubted he would wake up. He slept like a log! A war could break out outside their windows and he wouldn't even stir in his sleep.

And that meant he hadn't noticed that for some time now she was raising at this hour. Well, she did usually get up earlier than him, so it wasn't anything new to him that when he woke, she was already making them breakfast.

Gently stroking his hair, she hoped with a smirk that he was dreaming about her.

She climbed down the stairs and through a living room she entered the kitchen where she poured herself a glass of water. Honestly, there was nothing she could do at this hour. There was nothing on TV, she didn't want to watch any films on DVD without Ichigo as it wouldn't be too much fun, she couldn't call her friends, she didn't felt like reading a book… _Nothing_.

And she hated it when there was nothing to do! She couldn't just sit there idly by. She needed to be in move or preoccupied by something otherwise she would start feeling down.

So from the lack of better choice, Rukia put on her pants and jacket and decided to take a walk.

They lived in a peaceful neighbourhood (Nii-sama took care of it) and so she wasn't afraid of walking at this hour. Besides it was freaking 3:00 A.M.! Only psychopaths and her were awake and the possibility she would run into one was close to none. Other people were sleeping or were too tired or drunk to do anything. At this hour nothing, absolutely nothing happened.

Her theory was supported by the fact that in every house she passed, no lights were on and not even a single cat crossed her path. This intensified the impression that she was walking through a deserted town. The only thing that kept her in conviction that this was reality and people were just sleeping, was a chirping of some lone bird that resounded from time to time in the air. But overall it was quiet and peaceful.

Feeling the chill of early May's morning, Rukia zipped up her jacket and hid her hands in pockets.

Her feet took her to a nearby park. Since they had moved here to Karakura Town, she hadn't been there even once, so she thought it was a pretty good opportunity to discover at least some bits of it. A delicate mist was lingering between bushes and trees creating an unreal atmosphere. She felt as if she was in a dream.

While strolling in the park however, something spoiled that feeling. Or rather someone. She was walking a path that encircled a small lake situated in the centre of the park when she spotted him. A man was sitting on a bench that was on the other side of the scenic pond.

Psychopath?

Rukia slowed down a little and observed him from the corner of her eye. He was pretty far away from her, so she couldn't see him well, but he was wearing a white jacket. Not wanting to risk meeting him, she took a path that she guessed didn't run near him. Better safe than sorry, right?

She strolled some more until the chirps of birds became more intense and told her it was time to return home.

It was 4:37 when she got back. Another hour and 23 minutes and Ichigo would wake up. He worked at his father's hospital in Tōkyō. Being 24, he had just graduated from a medical university, but was still learning and gaining experience needed in his profession, however there was no doubt he would be a great surgeon.

She on the other hand was still studying on the Tōkyō University and worked part-time in her brother's corporation. Usually, before the lectures started, she went to Nii-sama's office and after reading few reports, she went to the Head of the PR Department, Ukitake-san, who helped her understanding the rules of the market or just treated her to some sweets and tea. After that she went to Tōdai for lectures after which, if they didn't end late, she returned to the corporation's building to help out if there was a need or do her homework.

Rukia was studying Economics on the most prestigious university in the country and was pretty proud of herself that she entered it without her brother's help (or she hoped that he hadn't used his influences, pulling suitable strings to put her there). It was him who had suggested her to chose this department, telling it would be good if she had a wide knowledge and understanding of trade and market, because as a part of the Kuchiki family, she was deeply involved with the business they managed. Also he had added that he would be pleased if one day she became a Head in one of the Departments in his corporation.

That time she had felt really appreciated by Byakuya-nii-sama's words and that feeling hadn't changed until now. They rarely saw each other and even less talked, so hearing those kind words really moved her, because she did understand that he wouldn't say them if he didn't think she was capable of achieving this position.

She was really touched by the fact that he put so much faith in her even if they weren't related by blood. Rukia was sincerely grateful for everything he had done for her.

So she studied hard as not to disappoint him. And she even enjoyed it, finding it quite fascinating how the market worked and how many things depended on it. She really wanted to be worth of becoming an employee in her brother's company.

As Karakura Town was in the suburbs of Tōkyō, she and Ichigo had to leave early to get to work on time. Sometimes they went together by car, sometimes in their own vehicles and sometimes by train. They agreed that today he would give her a lift to the office and she would return home by train.

At 5:13 A.M. Rukia entered the bathroom to change and put on a subtle make-up. Wearing a knee-length black skirt and a delicate violet silk blouse with a 3/4 sleeve and a lace under her bust, she went to the kitchen where she switched on the radio. In the news, they said it would be shining all day. She smiled at this, _it's going to be a great day_.

Before 6:00 she started preparations for their breakfast. Setting up the table, she took out a bread for toasts, butter, cheese, ham and other products. When she heard the alarm clock (it was loud enough to wake up Ichigo; if you weren't aware of its loudness, you could wake up with a heart attack), she started to boil the water for coffee and making scrambled eggs.

Soon the carrot-top entered the kitchen with a wide yawn quickly changed into a smile at the sight of her and the breakfast. He went to Rukia and kissed her on her temple.

"Good morning, sunshine," he said ruffling her hair lovingly.

The day had officially started.

* * *

Rukia returned home before 8:00 P.M. and after washing her hands and changing into more comfortable clothes, she began preparing supper for them. Today it would be pasta with vegetables – nothing too extravagant, but tasty and healthy. She got this recipe from Ichigo's younger sister, Yuzu, who was an excellent cook. She hoped that if everything went well, one day the girl would be able to open her own restaurant. If so, she was sure she would dine there whenever she got time. Her cooking was truly delicious!

Then, when she was humming her favourite tune while stirring the vegetables on the frying pan, her cellphone rang.

It was Ichigo.

"Hey, my love," she heard his slightly husky voice.

"Hey, something happened?" Rukia asked, knowing that he rather wouldn't call her just like that.

"Yeah," he sighed wearily. "Old man assigned me some troublesome tasks, so I'll be late."

"Oh," she started saying, but stopped when she heard some weird noises followed by a yelp and soon she was talking with Ichigo's father, one of a kind Kurosaki Isshin.

"So~rry, Rukia-cha~n," he singsonged "I know you'd like to have my good-for-nothing son all for yourself, but we terribly need him at the hospital."

She smiled at his exaggerated way of speaking. "Don't worry, I understand."

"Oh, you're so~ sweet," he fawned and quickly changed his voice into a more deep and serious one that she supposed impersonated a heartbroken macho. "It's a pity you chose him over me–"

Once again she heard another series of fighting noises and it seemed that this time Ichigo was victorious.

"Sorry 'bout him," he said, annoyance clear in his voice.

"Don't worry," Rukia laughed in amusement. "I'll leave your supper in the fridge, okay?"

"Thanks, that would be great. Lov—" the redhead started saying, but was cut off by a loud, "Tell her that I love her too!" in the background. Even though he probably covered the phone with his hand, she could clearly hear his response, "Shut up, old man!"

Shaking her head at this crazy father-and-son relationship, she replied affectionately, "Love you too, bye."

"Bye," he said and finally hung up.

And so, while listening to the radio, Rukia ate alone. After her meal, she neatly prepared his share, so he could easily heat it in the microwave and eat, and put it in the fridge.

She wanted to read a book, but her eyes were too tired, so she decided against it. Even if it was something she couldn't control, getting up at 3:00 in the morning took its toll on her, so eighteen hours later her body and mind were quite fatigued. Therefore she didn't have energy for more than a shower and dragging her body to the bed. She fell asleep the moment her head hit the pillow.

Ichigo returned after midnight and even though she knew he tried to be as quiet as possible, he didn't succeed in the least. He acted as loudly as he looked like, honestly. He quickly ate, took a shower and joined her in the bed.

"Was it hard?" Rukia asked him in a sleepy voice, turning to him. She knew that his work wasn't easy and took a lot out of him.

"Oh, did I woke you up?" he asked quietly, bringing her close to him. "Sorry."

"That's okay," she mumbled against the crook of his neck.

"Well, I had to assist in two operations, so it was quite tiring," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

Smiling at him she kissed him gently. She was so proud of him. He worked really hard to help other people… Something completely different from what she would be doing – after all in business you had to be ruthless in order to achieve success.

"Tomorrow another challenging day, my dear," Ichigo told her while kissing her forehead.

"Uhmm, g'night," she uttered quite incoherently.

"Good night," he whispered with a smile and soon fell asleep contently with her in his arms.

* * *

Any questions, comments, suggestions or anything are more than welcome!

Until then! (^-^)ノ~~

朝霧 -Asagiri-


	2. Mysterious Man

Hi there! (*^ー^)ノ

Woohoo, a quick update! v(^-^)v But mainly because this chapter is pretty short, at least for my standards…

Anyway, many thanks to those who reviewed!

**Byakuya Sama**, **yume girl 91**, **Draceline**, **Sith**, **wickedsistah1024**, **CookieMonster666**, **ASUKA**, **kluxces**, **ColourPearl**, **BloodLustLove**, **Sweet Scrifice**

Thank you very much! (*^人^*) Your reviews mean a _lot_ to me, especially because they were the first ones to this story and gave me the courage to continue it. Thank you once again!

And it's been brought up in your reviews that there's slight OOCness here. And yes, I know it, but this is how I intended it to be. After all in this fic they are normal humans, there are no Hollows, no Shinigamis, no Arrancars (okay, it'll be fun, I hope xD), they don't run around with swords, there's no war in the air, so the characters, in my opinion at least, actually _should_ be more relaxed, more easily express their feelings (of course without overdoing it (^▽^;) Ulquiorra won't be grinning like an idiot, don't worry – although the vision of him though disturbing _is_ hilarious (≧▽≦)). So yeah, hope you'll see it from my point of view.

Enough of my babbling and do enjoy this chapter!

(And sorry for any mistakes…)

朝霧 -Asagiri-

* * *

**3:00 A.M.**

**by** Asagiri

* * *

Chapter 2

_Mysterious Man

* * *

_

The clock showed 3:00 A.M. and as if it was accompanied by an alarm, Rukia woke up. She was lying on top of Ichigo with her head on his chest. He had his arms around her and was snoring slightly. The petite woman smiled at this softly. Hoping that nevertheless she would fall asleep again, she moved a little hiding her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in his masculine scent. She loved it; it was so Ichigo-like and always made her feel warm inside.

At least ten minutes had passed, yet not only she wasn't getting any sleepy, but she had problems with keeping her eyes closed. Knowing it was useless, she wriggled herself gently from the redhead's hold and went downstairs to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.

It was chilly there because the heating was turned off for the night and so as not to freeze unnecessarily, she put on a fluffy bathrobe. She quickly washed the dishes that Ichigo had left after his supper. While sitting by the table and drinking her hot beverage, she thought that the walk from yesterday morning wasn't such a bad idea and so she dressed and went to the park.

Within few minutes she reached its gates, but instead of walking in, she decided to look for another entrance just to lend some variety to her stroll. Not far away she found another gateway and entered through it.

Walking leisurely, she arrived in front of a magnificent cryptometria. It was impressively huge and Rukia wouldn't be surprised if it was at least few hundred years old. It was marked with _shimenawa_ and in front of it was a small shintō altar which looked pretty old itself with all the moss that covered it. With a delicate mist in the air, the place looked positively mystical. She approached the altar and clasped her hands together in a silent prayer to the gods that resided in this grand tree.

The petite woman admired the cryptometria for few more minutes and after that she continued her stroll, hoping to discover some other magical spots in the park. Eventually she reached the lake.

And from the corner of her eye she saw him.

It was the same man she had spotted yesterday or so she supposed for he was wearing a similar jacket. This time she was closer, around 15 metres from him, so she could see some details about him.

He was young, but she could tell he was older than her, Rukia guessed he was around 24-26 years old. Tall, around the same height as Ichigo, the man had dark hair and pale skin that kind of glowed in the dimness of the morning giving him a supernatural and quite eerie aura. He was wearing a white waist-long jacket, black jeans and stylish shoes. In his right hand he was holding a cigarette, bringing it from time to time to his mouth. _Bad habit_, she mused.

He didn't look like a psychopath, but you could never tell them – they were good at concealing their true nature after all.

Exhaling the smoke, the man looked at her and she felt a cold shiver running down her spine.

She had stared at him for too long! He might get provoked or something! With her heart beating chaotically in fright, Rukia turned to the left so she wouldn't pass in front of him and trying to appear as nonchalant as possible she made her way to the closest gates of the park. She walked quite fast, but not too fast as not to provoke him unnecessarily. But the truth was, she just wanted to run off.

With relief she noted that no sound of footsteps followed her and when she reached the exit, she allowed herself a small sigh of relaxation. Nevertheless without slowing down she alertly headed home.

* * *

Ulquiorra watched her form disappearing in the distance. It was the same woman as yesterday, he was sure of it, even though last time she had been quite far away for him to take a good look. She was wearing a navy jacket that reached her hips and had quite an unusual hairdo…

Did she too couldn't sleep?

Nevertheless it wasn't wise of her to walk alone at this hour. It was true that the neighbourhood was rather peaceful and she even was the first person he met in the park since he had started coming here around a month ago, but still it wasn't too safe for a companionless woman. It asked for trouble.

Well, it wasn't his business.

After finishing his cigarette, he looked at the slowly brightening sky and decided it was time to go home and get ready for the day.

* * *

It was Friday, 3:56 in the morning and Rukia was sitting by the kitchen table, looking wearily from her laptop to a stack of papers. She was trying to make a project for Marketing Management that was due to the last week of May, but she wasn't making any progress at all for she just couldn't focus at this hour. Well, she _had_ started at least… And there was still more than a week…

She hadn't been in the park for last two mornings. She had to admit she was kind of afraid of that man even though he hadn't done anything that might have made her suspicious or feel threatened. He had just sat on a bench, smoked a cigarette and spared her a glance, nothing more. Thinking it over she guessed her fear was quite irrational.

So the petite woman decided that tomorrow she would go there. She would prefer running into a psychopath than struggle with this project, honestly. Of course if she woke up. And she supposed that she would, although most definitely wouldn't complain if she didn't. It was quite wearisome – after all she wasn't getting more than five hours (and that was at most) of sleep per day, counting occasional naps during the day.

After this decision, she somehow made a plan for her project, more or less finished the introduction and started writing a paragraph regarding the first point on her list (one sentence is a start, right?). At least some progress…

Rukia sighed heavily and looked at the clock.

5:43 A.M.

Gathering her papers, she moved them and the laptop to a table in the living room and started preparing a breakfast for them. Not a long time later she heard the alarm clock and soon enough Ichigo entered the kitchen.

"Mornin'," he said while stifling a yawn and sat by the table.

"Morning, morning," Rukia replied with a smile, giving him a cup of coffee.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he told her and grabbed the cup bringing it to his nose inhaling deeply its smell. Sadly, it was still too hot to drink or he would end up with first-degree burns on his tongue.

"Just for coffee?" she asked him teasingly, while putting a plate with warm toasts in front of him.

"Yeah, and generally for breakfast too," smirked Ichigo jokingly, earning himself a gentle hit in the back of his head.

Rukia crossed arms in front of her chest expectantly, but couldn't help smiling. "You want your scrambled eggs or not?"

"And of course I love you for your personality," he gave her a wide grin. "And, oh, how beautiful you are! Both your inner and outer beauty is simply breathtaking…"

She shook her head at his words. "You're impossible."

"That's why _you_ love _me_," the already broad smile on his face only grew bigger.

"Now I wonder…"

"Oi!" the carrot-top scowled, but soon chuckled shaking his head.

Smiling, Rukia gave him his portion of scrambled eggs and when his attention turned to his breakfast, she quickly bent a little and kissed him on his cheek. "Happy now?"

"Like never before."

"Good," she said and sitting in her chair, she started eating her morning meal.

Soon they finished their breakfast and when Ichigo went to the bathroom to prepare himself for the day, she cleaned the table and washed the dishes. Today only he was leaving early for the work. On Friday mornings she usually wasn't going to the corporation, but straight to Tōdai for two classes and only then she went to Ukitake-san's office. Maybe he would help her a little with her project?

Not a long time later the redhead emerged from the bathroom ready for the day. He still had around 20 minutes before leaving, so he sat on the sofa in the living room and turned on TV to watch some anime. He noticed her papers and laptop lying on the table.

"You woke earlier than usual?" he asked her.

"Hmm?" Rukia's head appeared in the kitchen door and she looked at her things. "Ah, yeah," she answered, smiling. "A little." It wasn't exactly a lie… She just didn't want him worrying over pointless thing when he was already enough stressed out with all the work at the hospital. "I have around a week to finish a project for Marketing Management and thought that I should start it. Wrote a little and I guess I should finish it on time."

"Ah so? Good luck then," he smiled encouragingly and returned to his anime.

"Thanks," she replied and after finishing everything in the kitchen, she joined him on the sofa resting her head on his shoulder. Ichigo automatically sneaked his arm around her slim waist.

"Damn, such a good moment and I have to get going," he complained looking at the clock.

Rukia smiled at him. "Can't be helped. You don't want to be late, do you?"

"Yeah," he agreed sourly. "I don't want the old man getting on my nerves more than necessary."

She kissed him softly on his cheek. "Have a good day."

"You too."

* * *

This night Rukia yet again took a different path and found herself in a sakura alley. The cherry blossom trees were slowly withering and now were more of green than pinkish white. Looking at them she quite regretted not coming here when they were in a full bloom. Maybe next year they would come for _o-hanami_ here instead of Ueno Park? Maybe it would be less crowded, who knew?

Strolling, her feet took her eventually to the centre of the park. She looked around, but the man was nowhere to be seen.

_Maybe he stopped coming?_, she wondered, feeling quite disappointed for she kind of wanted to face him as ridiculously as it sounded. She wanted to challenge her fear and make sure it was irrational. Yes, she was daring her luck. _Oh well…_ Maybe it was better this way?

The tension she didn't know she had been feeling until now left her and with a small skip to her step she went to offer a prayer at the shintō altar by the cryptometria. Next time she would take her camera to take a picture of it, it was truly magnificent.

However her plans went quickly forgotten for when she was going around the tree, unexpectedly that man appeared in front of her. She froze in her tracks.

He was standing in front of the altar sideways to her, his hands clasped together in a prayer. Totally innocent-like behaviour, right?

Yet Rukia wanted to run for her life. Psychopath, definitely one!

He looked a little bit different from the last time she had seen him. And that 'little bit' made a _lot_ of difference. Except for the white jacket with a high collar he was wearing black clothes - a T-shirt with some print, tattered jeans and combat-like boots. His nails were painted black and there were two dark marks on his cheeks symmetrically cascading from his eyes down to his jaw line.

Rukia was scared.

He stopped praying and put his hands inside jacket's pockets and turned to look at her.

Now she was positively horrified. Her heart was thumping rapidly and she broke out in a cold sweat. She tried not to look at him as not to provoke him or anything, but still their eyes locked together. That was when Rukia noticed something unusual – his eyes. By no means were they Asian eyes for they were big and green and she doubted he was wearing contacts. However his facial features were rather delicate that of Japanese… Was he Hāfu? Most probably.

Ulquiorra observed her and was quite amused by her reaction – her eyes were widened in a genuine fear. If she was so scared of encountering people, she shouldn't have left home at this hour or at least not alone. Okay, maybe his appearance wasn't helping much…

After their live, Grimmjow the idiot had started pissing him off more than usually, so not wanting to hear any of his stupid and nonsensical ramble, he had only changed his shirt and left for home without removing the make-up. And before going to his apartment, he had decided to go to the park. It became his habit by now, coming here at early morning hours… The tranquillity of this place calmed him and until she hadn't appeared, nothing disturbed his peace. Not that he minded her presence, the park was big enough for the two of them.

Speaking of her, she hadn't been coming here for few last days…

Rukia didn't know what to do. She was too scared to even twitch, her heart was still breaking the world record in beat rate. What should she do now? She was stupid to come here, unarmed. She should have taken at least a knife with her!

The man took a step in her direction.

Already stiff, Rukia tensed up even more and her heart froze in a cardiac arrest.

Unfazed, Ulquiorra unhurriedly passed next to her and went to sit on his bench for a while. He would have one cigarette and then return home.

Only when the sound of his footsteps faded in the distance, did she start to breath again. Her knees were shaking uncontrollably under her. She would give a lot for a cup of o-saké… Or make it few. The guy nearly killed her!

She quickly approached the altar and ardently thanked the merciful gods for watching over her so she had escaped this encounter unharmed. After that, making sure she wouldn't come across him again, she scurried home, thinking that she would never ever return there. Not without a knife or Ichigo, at least.

* * *

If you have any questions about anything in this fic, feel free too ask. There might be some things not commonly known, at least at first glance, like:

_shimenawa_ – "(...) rice straw rope used for ritual purification in the Shintō religion. (...) A space bound by _shimenawa_ often indicates a sacred or pure space, such as that of a shrine. (...) They are also used to mark trees that are believed to be inhabited by spirits called Kodama. (...)" – from Wikipedia.

Hāfu – eng. _half_, a neutral (at least as far as I know… (^_^;)) term for someone of mixed blood, half-Japanese half-foreigner. I decided to use this one word instead of few descriptive, because it's less troublesome and sounds better ;)

And if you wondered, I don't have the bloodiest idea about economy, so do forgive me if I write some nonsense σ（;´▽｀A``

Until then!

朝霧 -Asagiri-


End file.
